True love will run its course
by bluemoon89
Summary: Hows this for a twist Kagome is going out with Hojo but wait than why is she marring Inuyasha? And Miroku giving up on girls for good? this is too good to be true R


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...I wish I did but dont

I start to hum to myself as I get ready for school. I put on my uniform and quickly brush my hair. For once in my life I'm actually excited to go to school. Well that could be the fact that I'm going out with the most popular guys in school……..Hojo.

I look in the mirror as I start to brush my teeth and saw that I was blushing. Even me thinking about him makes me blush. I squeal in excitement.

"Kagome honey come down and eat breakfast or you'll be late" I hear my mom yell. "I'll be right there mom" I yell back as I grab my backpack and walk downstairs.

I kiss her on the cheek "Morning mom" "Well good morning to you too why are you so happy today don't tell me grandpa already spoiled the news" my mom says as she puts a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I look up from my plate and stare at her "News what news"?

She laughs "Oh never mind just make sure you come home straight after school". I nod and finish my plate. What could possibly be the news? Hmm it must be good if my moms all happy about it.

"Kagome sweetie stop spacing out and go or you'll be late". I look up at the clock and saw I was already 5 mins late!!! "Bye Mom" I yell as I run out the door. Crap I hope Hojo isn't waiting for me or else he'll be late too. I see the school up ahead and see Hojo waiting for me by the doors.

"Morning Kagome" he says as he kisses my cheek. "Morning Hojo…..you know you didn't have to wait for me out here". He grabs my hand (kinda forcefully to) "Yeah well how could I leave my pooky bear arrive to class all alone"? Pooky Bear? Okay even that's to cheesy for me. And since when did we agree to call each other pet names?

I sigh at least he should have chosen a better one than Pooky Bear. "Kagome something wrong"? I shake my head I need to stop spacing out "Nope I'm fine". He smiles "Good" As we make our way to class I see everyone staring at us.

Girls giving me dirty looks and guys staring at Hojo as if he were their god. Great that's what I get for dating the most popular guy in school. We step inside the classroom and get the same looks. But this time I glare back at the girls and quickly some turn away others hold their gazes.

I sit at my usual desk and wait till class starts. "Psstt Kagome" I turn my head but couldn't see anyone. I must be hearing things "Psstt Kagome down here" I look under the desks and sure enough their was my best friend Sango down there.

"What are you doing down there"? She blushes a bit "Well umm you see I'm hiding from Miroku". I raise my eyebrows "Why"? She avoids eye contact "Well you see I heard from Rin who heard from Shippo who heard from Kohaku…" I interrupted her "Your brother"? She nods "Yeah well anyways Kohaku said he overheard Miroku telling his friend that he's going to ask me out". I squeal "That's great news you've liked Miroku ever since you met him last year when he helped you find Kohaku when he ran away. You said and I quote 'he's the nicest most sweetest guy I have ever met'".

She bites her bottom lip "Well I don't know if I can trust him since he has that little problem". I nod Miroku has a reputation of groping anything in a skirt he even once accidentally groped a teacher which was funny until she suspended him for 3 days.

"Well you should at least try and give him a chance I mean you never know till you try plus class is going to start in like 2 seconds so you can't hide down there forever". She shakes her head and sighs "Your right" she stands up and dust of her skirt "This is not going to be easy".

I smile at her "Nothing ever is". As she makes her way to her desk the bell rings. "Morning class". We all stand up "Good Morning Miss. Hopkins" we all say in unison.

She clears her throat "Class I would like to introduce you to a new student come on in uhh…." she glances at the paper in her hand "Inuyasha" .

A boy with long sliver hair and golden eyes comes in. I watch him as gets in front of the class. "Inuyasha why don't you introduce yourself" Miss. Hopkins says. He rolls his eyes "My names Inuyasha that's all you need to know" he says all angrily.

God he's so full himself. Can't even show some respect and introduce himself properly? I glance back down at my notebook and start to jot down notes I'm not going to waste my time by staring at this Inuyasha person.

"Ah you can sit by Kagome" Miss. Hopkins says as she points at my empty desk. My head shoots up no he can't sit here but before I could protest he was already here. "Kikyo"? "Kikyo huh my name is Kagome". He shakes his head "Never mind don't talk to me". What? What did I ever do to him?

"Ass hole" I mutter. "What did you say wench"? he yells as he stands up. "What you can't hear I said ASS HOLE" I scream at him. "Why you…." Miss. Hopkins interrupts him "KAGOME AND INUYASHA principals office now"!!! We both jump and walk outside the classroom.

I sigh and start to head towards the principal office "Where you going"? I turn around to face him "To the principal's office where else you idiot" ! "Now stay away from me before we get in even more trouble" I hiss at him and walk away. "Whatever" he says as he walks the other way.

"Stupid idiot" I say as I make my way to the principal's office. I knock on the door and no one answers "Hello" I say as I open the door. It was pitch black inside I feel around the wall to try and find the light switch.

"BOO"!!! I scream and jump back and fall on the ground. "Ow what the…." all the lights in the office turn on. "Inuyasha"? He laughs and points at me "I can't believe you get scared so easily what a wimp"!!

I stand up and growl "You jump in front of me in the dark and you expect me not to scream?" He smirks "Well yeah" I yell in frustration and kick him as hard as I could in the shin. "JERK"!! I scream as I walk away.

"That hurt you wench" he screams after me. I spin around "GOOD". As I walk back to class I try to cool my head. "Just take deep breaths" I mumble to myself.

As the day goes on I found out that I had Inuyasha in almost every class. "Its horrible" I say as I sigh into my food again. "He can't be that bad" Sango says as she takes another bite of her sandwich. "Easy for you to say he hasn't been calling you names and making your life miserable".

Sango starts to laugh "Your overreacting Kagome you just met him today he can't make your life miserable in just 4 classes". "Yeah he can" I mutter. Hojo puts his arm my shoulders absolutely oblivious to my misery.

"Honey pie I brought you some special fruit from home you know fruit keeps you strong and healthy" I roll my eyes honey pie? Ah well its better than Pookey Bear. I smile sweetly at him "Thanks Hojo". I put my head on his shoulder and start to eat his weird dry fruit.

"Wench". My head shoots up and I turn around to see Inuyasha walk by me "Ass Hole" I say back to him. He raises his eye brows "You challenging me you stupid girl". I stand up and look at him straight in the eye "So what if I am"

He growls "You better watch your back girl" "My name is Kagome" He waves me off "Whatever". Hojo pulls me back down "Kagome honey your kind of making a scene" I look around and saw that everyone was staring at me and Inuyasha.

I glare back at them "So what let them stare I don't care". Hojo looks around nervously "Uh both are reputations are at stake so I suggest you do start to care". I look at him surprised he's even more shallow than I thought.

I pull out of his grasp "Fine than I'll just leave you alone so that I won't harm your reputation further". "Aw Kagome you know I didn't mean it like that…" I didn't even bother to listen to what he had to say I just walked out.

"Feh I wouldn't have pictured you as the type of girl who would let herself be whipped by her boyfriend". I turn around to see Inuyasha leaning on the wall. Damn does he follow me everywhere I go or is it the other way around?

"I don't let Hojo whip me around"!! He smiles "So than why didn't you break up with him on the spot when he basically humiliated you with all that reputation crap". I open my mouth than close it. A smirk played across my lips "Hojo and my relationship is stronger than a little stupid disagreement we had in the cafeteria".

His smile never faded "Whatever you say wench". "MY NAME IS KAGOME". He shrugs "Whatever same thing". "It is not" I said coldly to him.

When the final bell rings I slowly put my stuff inside my backpack. "Hey Kagome want us to walk home with you"? I turn to see Sango and……Miroku holding hands!! "Since when did this happen"? I whisper softly to her. She smiles and blushes "After lunch he asked me out and I said yes". I squeal and hug her tightly. "I'm so happy for you".

"Yeah but there's one problem". I raise an eyebrow "What is it"? She sighs and glances around "Well you see he's still….." she was interrupted by a scream "Eek you perv" and than we heard a slap. We both turn around and see as a girl in a very mini skirt walks off and see Miroku rub his cheek.

"Um hey girls this isn't what it look like". I turn back to Sango "I see what you mean". She shakes her head in disappointment. "Lets go you perv" she says as she drags him. Than stops "Oh yeah you sure you don't want to walk home together"?

I shake my head "Nah its okay you two go on head" she smiles and walks away while still dragging Miroku on the ground. As I walk out of school I see Hojo standing near a tree. "Hey Kagome over here" he says as he waves at me.

I look down at the ground. I'm not whipped by Hojo. Am I? "Kagome did you hear me"? I jump Hojo was standing right behind me. "Oh yeah sorry um what were you saying"? "I was saying I was sorry I didn't mean to sound so shallow in the lunch room it was just that…" he puts his hand behind his head "Um well people were staring and than they were going to gossip and I couldn't let them gossip about you".

I smile Ha take that Inuyasha Hojo does care "It's okay" . He smiles and sighs in relief "Let's go I'll walk you home" he grabs my hand and we walk home in silence. "Here we are" he says as we reach my house. I smile at him "Thanks Hojo" I lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

"Bye Pooky Bear I'll see you tomorrow" And again with the Pooky Bear. I force myself to smile and wave as he walks away. I open my front door and see no one around "Mom I'm home" I yell. "Were in here honey".

I slowly walk into the family room and could here voices inside. "Kagome honey don't be shy come in come in I would like for you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Hanyo (AN: sorry couldn't think of another last name for Inuyasha). I bow my head "Um hello everyone nice to meet you.". My mom's smile gets bigger and this is Inuyasha your….." My head shoots up and I interrupt her "WHO"! I look and see that behind the Hanyo's was Inuyasha looking very uncomfortable in a suit. He rolls his eyes and avoids eye contact. "Um mom why are they here" I whisper to my mom.

Her smile seeming to get bigger by the second was staring at me "Well Kagome honey Inuyasha is your new fiancé"!!!! I felt at that very moment that the world was coming to an end.

Authors Note: K this is my very first Inuyasha fic so please tell me what you think. I won't post another chapter up till I get reviews and hear from u guys so that I can know whether I'm doing a good job or not so please REVIEW!!!! -BlueMoon


End file.
